Na Casa dos Gritos
by Lady Lethal Lady
Summary: No seu último ano em Hogwarts, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black sentem que algo mudava cada vez mais em relação aos sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Logo, a Casa dos Gritos não era apenas um refúgio mensal para as noites em que os Marotos se transformavam.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: contém SLASH! Isso mesmo! Meninos se beijando, se pegando! Se você não curte, o que veio fazer aqui? Críticas, somente as construtivas, me fiz clara? Ok...**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: Pode conter spoilers do último livro...**

**Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos sabem disso e blá blá blá...**

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

"**Na Casa dos Gritos"**

**Prólogo**

Já era muito tarde da noite, talvez madrugada, quando Remo Lupin largou-se sobre seu pergaminho totalmente escrito e murmurou para os amigos que estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória a seu lado:

- Não agüento mais! Estou desmaiando de sono... eu acho que vou acabar este dever de Aritmancia no fim de semana...

Foi então que um garoto forte, alto e de cabelos escuros sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente, e deu vários tapinhas em Remo, que estava desabado sobre a mesa.

- Nada disso!- disse Sirius Black, ainda tentando reanimar o amigo, sem sucesso - este fim de semana temos visita a Hogsmeade!

Um garoto baixo e loiro riu no canto da mesa:

- Como se não fôssemos lá todo mês!

-Eu sei, Pedro- falou um outro garoto, magro e de arrepiados cabelos negros- mas é bom podermos ir em nossa forma humana, não?

- Ah, claro, Tiago!-exclamou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha- na sua forma humana você pode levar Lílian para um cantinho romântico e...

Sirius fez uma imitação debochada de um beijo e abraçou a si mesmo, mas foi interrompido por Tiago Potter,que, brincalhão, lhe atirou um dos vários livros que estavam sobre a mesa.

-Azar o seu que não tem uma namorada para isso!- falou em tom divertido.

-E não é por falta de oportunidade- completou Pedro Pettigrew- a quantidade de recados que as garotas me fazem passar para o Sirius aqui...

- Não tenho culpa se sou irresistível- disse Sirius numa voz forçadamente grossa, jogando os longos cabelos que caíam em seu rosto para trás.

Mesmo com as brincadeiras e risos altos, Remo não se levantava da mesa, estava quase dormindo, exausto, afinal, acabara de passar por uma lua cheia. E depois de cada plenilúnio, o lobisomem Lupin ficava assim, de aspecto acabado, cheio de olheiras e sono.

- Ei, pessoal!-chamou Tiago sobrepondo-se às vozes dos amigos- é melhor irmos dormir agora ou teremos de carregar Aluado até o quarto! Fazemos os deveres depois, não é nada tão difícil...

E assim, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro fizeram Remo levantar às custas, e do mesmo modo o levaram até a cama e lá o despejaram, sendo que ele adormeceu no momento seguinte.

O aquecedor do dormitório que os quatro Marotos dividiam na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estalava, gerando um agradável calorzinho, posto que o tempo ficava cada vez mais frio conforme novembro ia se tornando próximo.

Pedro e Tiago deram "boa-noite" a Sirius e foram se deitar, parecendo (nem tanto quanto Remo) exaustos. No entanto, Sirius permaneceu sentado na cama de Remo, preocupado em cobri-lo caso a noite se tornasse mais fria. Pegou um dos cobertores ao pé daquela cama e desdobrou-o sobre Lupin, cobrindo-o até o pescoço de modo que o rosto ainda estivesse à mostra.

O rosto de lupin...

Sirius olhou para o amigo adormecido, sereno, pálido, com seus olhos âmbar fechados e finos cabelos claros levemente despenteados caindo displicentes por seu rosto. Ele ficou admirando aquela visão sem entender porque ela o agradava tanto, sem entender o porquê do prazer de simplesmente estar com Remo e ouvir sua risada tímida cada vez que ele, Sirius, fazia alguma brincadeira tola.

Muitas vezes se encontrara pensando o que era aquilo que sentia por Remo e até aonde aquele sentimento o levaria. O fato é que ele crescia a cada dia. E era diferente do que sentia por garotas, isso era uma certeza. Bonito como era, Sirius despertava a atenção das meninas e, até aquele dia, devia já ter saído com mais de dez, sem nunca encontrar uma com quem se identificasse ou tivesse vontade de continuar. O que sentia por Remo era diferente do que sentia por elas ou por qualquer outro amigo. O que seria então?

"Como você fica lindo dormindo...", pensou Sirius olhando para Remo e sentindo vontade de deslizar seus dedos pela face de seu amigo...

Então, repentinamente, pareceu assustar-se com seus pensamentos e se obrigou a voltar à realidade de forma brusca. O que estava fazendo pensando em Remo daquela maneira? Estava ficando louco, como poderia estar apaixonado por um _menino_?

**É isso aí, galera...por enquanto...escrevi essa fic há uns bons dois anos, mas só agora tive coragem de passar pro PC e publicar... ainda não acabei, mas tem mais uns capitulozinhos escritos...se quiserem (e gostarem XD ) eu posto os outros!**

**So, let me know! Reviews!!! **

**Bejocas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocês não imaginam como é difícil passar uma fic de um fichário pra um pc...aliás, difícil não é a palavra certa: chato seria melhor. Ai, mas e o meu problema de não ter inspiração na frente do computador..aiai...**

**Sem mais conversa fiada da autora, continuando a fic...mais um capítulo escrito há anos. Os que virão depois (não serão muitos, hehe) são os novos, escritos neste ano. Será que ainda dou conta? Depois de taaaaaanto tempo **_**away **_**do fandom? u.u**

**Capítulo 1**

No café da manhã seguinte, os quatro Marotos sentaram-se juntos a um canto, planejando como seria a visita a Hogsmeade aquele dia. Tiago, no entanto, queria ir acompanhado de Lílian e isso significava...

-Segurar vela, Pontas?- perguntou Sirius fazendo uma careta, desapontado.

-Ah, nós podemos quebrar essa para o Tiago, não podemos, Sirius? Afinal vamos eu, você e Rabicho. Teremos companhia! –sugeriu Remo naquela sua voz branda e pretensamente animada.

Sirius pareceu considerar a proposta de Remo olhando para os amigos com os lábios contraídos, pensativo. Mas evitou o olhar de Remo. Quanto menos olhasse para ele seria melhor. Tiago o mirava esperançoso e Pedro, parecendo alheio à conversa, entupia-se de tortinhas doces de uma travessa à sua frente.

-Certo- disse Sirius por fim- mas nada de irmos a lugares, hum...românticos demais. Isso quer dizer: nada de Madame Pudifoot e seus lacinhos.

-Tiago e Remo se entreolharam e riram.

-Tudo bem- disse Pontas, divertido- vamos ao Três Vassouras.

Depois de terminado o desjejum, os garotos retornaram ao quarto para apanhar suas coisas, a não ser Rabicho, que tinha ido ao banheiro. Quando o zelador Filch já estava convocando os alunos com permissão de ir a Hogsmeade para fazer uma fila, Tiago se deu conta que Rabicho não retornara.

- Vá ver o que ele está fazendo, Sirius...- pediu Tiago com um tom de aborrecimento na voz.

Sirius dirigiu-se até o banheiro masculino e chamou por Pedro, obtendo uma resposta que vinha de um dos boxes.

-Eu estou aqui- respondeu o menino com voz fraca- mas não estou nada bem...

-O que você tem, Rabicho?- preocupou-se em saber Sirius- quer que eu chame Madame Pomfrey?

-Hm... não é nada grave. Só acho que comi demais- balbuciou o garoto- acho... acho que não vou a Hogsmeade.

-Se tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem eu vou indo, Rabicho, ou vou me atrasar-disse Sirius em voz alta, aproximando-se da porta de saída do banheiro.

-Pode ir, Almofadinhas- respondeu Pedro por trás daquele boxe e gemeu de dor.

Sirius tomou o rumo do Salão Principal a passadas largas, amaldiçoando Rabicho por ser tão esganado. Agora, por causa dele, teria que ir a Hogsmeade somente com Tiago, Lílian- e Remo.

Quando chegou à fila de seteanistas que iriam visitar o povoado naquele sábado, encontrou Tiago e a namorada, Lílian Evans, postados ao lado de Remo Lupin, que parecia um tanto deslocado.

-E Pedro?- perguntou Tiago naquela sua imitação de homem sério e responsável assumida sempre que estava perto de Lílian, endireitando as costas e levantando a cabeça. Sirius e Remo se esforçaram para não rir do amigo.

-Não vem. Parece que está com certos problemas intestinais- resmungou Sirius colocando as mãos nos bolsos e mirando Lílian- Bom dia, Evans!- disse com afetação.

-Bom dia, Black- respondeu ela com um ar de educação extremamente forçada.

Remo Lupin aproximou-se de Sirius e cochichou em seu ouvido, conforme iam andando para tomar o coche de cavalos invisíveis que os levaria a Hogsmeade.

-Ela ainda acha que você é uma má influência para o Tiago?- perguntou, rindo.

-Deve ser. Mas não vou mudar só por causa dela. Tiago é meu amigo- respondeu Sirius um tanto mal humorado.

Entraram os quatro em uma carruagem, Tiago se desmanchando em carinhos excessivos para com Lílian, o que fazia o estômago de Sirius revirar.

-Não vou conseguir ficar com esses dois, Sirius- disse Lupin em mais um sussurro para o outro- acho que o que mais gostariam agora era poderem passear a sós, não?

Sirius congelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras: deixar Tiago e Lílian a sós significaria ficar a sós com remo. E era isso que ele tentava evitar há tanto tempo... mas ele estava certo, o melhor era deixar os namorados aproveitarem aquela visita sozinhos.

Ao descerem da carruagem para a rua principal do povoado, fazia um tempo agradável no qual o sol se escondia entre as nuvens gerando um clima ameno, ideal para um passeio ao ar livre, ainda mais se for com a pessoa que se ama.

-Nós vamos por aqui...-disse Remo indicando uma estradinha precária de terra.

-M-mas... por aí é o Cabeça de Javali- estranhou Tiago com uma expressão confusa.

-Pois é- falou Sirius com um ar alegre, abrindo os braços- eu e Remo vamos por ali e vocês...vão pro Madame Pudifoot. Tchau!

Dizendo isso, Sirius virou-se em direção à estradinha e foi imitado por Remo, ambos não esperaram para ver a reação dos namorados e, rindo, foram andando por aquele local em direção ao Cabeça de Javali.

-Nós vamos mesmo a esse bar?-perguntou Sirius estranhando e tomando a cautela de não olhar muito para Remo e evitar ter aqueles pensamentos vergonhosos- não sabia que você gostava de lá...

-E não gosto- respondeu Remo trivialmente- só queria ficar em algum lugar com você e lhe perguntar por que anda me evitando desde o começo desse ano letivo.

"Então Remo percebeu", pensou Sirius. Virou-se para o amigo, franzindo o cenho.

-Evitando você?- perguntou como se estivesse indignado- Oras, Aluado, você é meu amigo, como poderia estar evitando você?

-Não sei...-respondeu Remo com uma voz triste- o fato é que você realmente...

-Olhe!Chegamos!- interrompeu-o Sirius apontando a placa do decadente pub.

Ele deu um leve tapinha no ombro de Remo, convidando-o a entrar no Cabeça de Javali, onde todos (ou a grande maioria) usavam capuzes ou algo que pudesse lhes esconder o rosto, e o ambiente era tão sujo que parecia não ser limpo há séculos.

-E aí, Remo?- perguntou Sirius, descolado, sentando numa cadeira e inclinado-se sobre suas pernas traseiras- vamos beber alguma coisa mais forte do que cerveja amanteigada? É a vantagem do Cabeça de Javali...

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e uma das mãos em atitude que demonstrava certo nojo.

-Não gosto de beber, Sirius-disse ele sentando-se ao lado do amigo- e além disso não quero que se embebede porque preciso saber por que não olha mais nos meus olhos ultimamente. O que eu lhe fiz, Almofadinhas?

A maneira calma como Remo havia falado aquelas palavras, como havia pronunciado seu apelido, tudo isso fez Sirius se perder nos mais estranhos- e agora mais nítidos ainda- pensamentos. Olhou bem para Remo, então. Diretamente, como evitava há séculos.

-Pronto, Aluado- sussurrou ele, já que não seria necessário nem mais um decibel de voz para que Remo o ouvisse, os dois estavam tão próximos- eu estou olhando para você...

Só naquele instante Sirius teve certeza de seus sentimentos, enquanto olhava para Aluado à sua frente. O seu rosto fino, delicado, os cabelos claros, a boca tão bem feita, que parecia ser tão macia...sentia vontade de beijá-la...

Ao se dar conta do que estava sentindo por Remo, Sirius teve nojo de si mesmo, vergonha, raiva. Mas não demonstrou. Continuou a encarar o amigo do mesmo jeito, sem se mexer, os rostos próximos um do outro.

"Por que ele não diz nada?", pensou Sirius

-Você viu por que tenho evitado você, Aluado?- perguntou ainda num sussurro- entendeu agora?

-Não, Sirius- respondeu Remo no mesmo tom de voz, porém sério.

-Eu tenho medo- falou Sirius e sua voz tremeu levemente.

-Medo do quê?- insistiu Remo, uma expressão de desgosto se desenhando em seu rosto.

-Medo de você não querer olhar mais na minha cara se souber...se desconfiar- disse alteando um pouco a voz.

Sirius começava a se sentir incomodado por aquela situação. Por quanto mais tempo ficaria ali, olhando para Remo de tão perto, sentindo até mesmo sua respiração quente em seu rosto?

- O que quer que seja eu nunca me afastaria de você. Sirius, você não fez isso comigo, lembra? Você também não me abandonou quando soube quem eu era. Você sabe que pode contar comigo- disse Remo, que não mudou seu tom de voz e nem a distância que estava do rosto de Sirius.

- Nem se soubesse- Black se decidiu em questão de segundos, não poderia ficar mais tempo sob aquela tortura, escondendo aquilo que sentia- que eu estou apaixonado por você, Remo?

O silêncio no Cabeça do Javali fez-se audível. Sirius teve a impressão, talvez errada, de que todos os olhavam. Ele nem se importou, no entanto, tremia de ansiedade para saber o que Remo diria. O que quer que fosse, ele só esperava que não fosse uma atitude rude. Iria machucá-lo demais. Mas eles sempre foram amigos, Sirius esperava que o garoto o respeitasse e entendesse, pelo menos. Como um amigo faria. O rosto de Remo continuava impassível, sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

- Eu gostaria que você não brincasse com isso- disse secamente.

Esta seria uma das últimas coisas que Sirius esperaria ouvir de Remo. Preparara-se para um "Saia de perto de mim, seu pervertido" ou um "Que nojo!" e - tão impossível- "Eu também...". Mas nunca pensaria que Remo não acreditasse nele, tivera tanta coragem para fazer aquela declaração, seria até injusto que ele não acreditasse.

- O quê?- exclamou Sirius no momento em que um mal encarado garçom aproximou-se deles.

- E então?- perguntou sem nenhuma polidez- não vão beber nada?

- Ah...sim- disse Sirius, atrapalhado- traga, hum...duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Eu não quero nada!- retrucou Remo, ríspido.

-Certo- resmungou o atendente jogando um imundo pano ao ombro- uma cerveja, então...

Dizendo isso, o homem afastou-se em direção ao balcão e trouxe segundos depois uma garrafa empoeirada e a abriu. Agradecendo rapidamente, Sirius voltou-se para Remo, que tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

-Remo...- começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- Eu nunca imaginei, - disse Lupin- nunca imaginei que você faria esse tipo de brincadeira. Não comigo, Sirius...

-Mas...

-Não adianta se desculpar- falou Lupin alteando a voz um pouco e Sirius percebeu que ela estava mais trêmula e seus olhos estavam brilhantes- não pense que só porque sou tímido...só porque eu nunca saí com uma garota! Não pense que pode fazer isso comigo!

Remo bateu com o punho na mesa e isso fez alguns dos clientes à volta sobressaltarem-se e olharem para o lado.

-Por favor...-suplicou Sirius, já ficando desesperado, aproximando-se do amigo com a cadeira, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Não!- replicou Lupin esquivando-se- Não imaginei que teria a coragem de fazer isso! Não comigo!- ele parecia ter perdido qualquer capacidade de ouvir. Sirius continuou insistindo...

E continuou insistindo até a hora que desistiu: segurou Remo pelos ombros com força e o fez encará-lo.

-Mas é verdade, Remo!-disse tão alto essa frase que aí teve certeza que os outros clientes já começavam a prestar atenção nos dois. Mas não ligou, nem se importou. Nada importava.

Depois de ter ouvido aquilo, Remo não reagiu como antes. Entreabriu a boca e arregalou seus olhos parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e chocado. Mas pelo menos pareceu que acreditara.

-É verdade.-continuou Sirius, porém tomando o cuidado de falar baixo- Eu estou apaixonado por você.Estou gostando de você. Agora pode me chamar do que for, ter nojo de mim, o que quiser. Ao menos eu tirei um peso das costas... então pode dizer que sou um nojento, pervertido, que...

- Não...-interrompeu-o Lupin e Black surpreendeu-se: ele estava sorrindo daquele seu modo que tanto perturbava Sirius.

Remo Lupin desvencilhou-se gentilmente do já frouxo aperto de Black em seus ombros, mas não se afastou, ao contrário, chegou ainda mais perto,mantendo seus lábios em um sorriso, mirando o amigo nos olhos. "Aquilo era um sonho", pensou Sirius.

-Eu...nunca pensei. Almofadinhas... - disse ele, levantando uma das mãos e sem nenhum aviso, tocando de leve com um dedo os lábios de Sirius- Que eu fosse...que você também...

Sirius Black sentiu como se uma bola de fogo subisse de seu estômago e seu calor se espalhasse pelo seu peito e face. Os dois estavam tão perto...ele segurou a mão com que Remo tocava seus lábios delicadamente. Ambos riam, incrédulos. Podiam ver o brilho úmido dos olhos um do outro, cada detalhe de seus rostos, tal era a distância que mantinham.Era impossível evitar que acontecesse, afinal...estavam muito perto.

E assim ficaram por segundos tão longos e tão incrivelmente felizes, com os lábios colados, sentindo os cabelos por onde as mãos passavam, distraídas. O beijo que os dois deram fez suas bocas queimarem, as línguas lentas de paixão absorverem a pureza, a intensidade daquele sentimento. Por que achavam que aquilo era errado? Era tão bom, e tão injusto era censurarem-se.

Finalmente, quando, devagar, abriram seus olhos e afastaram suas bocas é que perceberam: estavam em um bar. Público.

Sirius olhou ao redor. Todos, sem exceção, tinham as vistas pregadas neles.Alguns riam abertamente, outros cochichavam e balançavam as cabeças. Mas ninguém ignorava a cena que ali acontecera. Ele deu-se conta de que precisava ainda pagar ao homem do bar. Levantou-se de supetão e com igual rapidez dirigiu-se até o balcão. Não foi necessário chamar ninguém, o garçom o estava observando com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Pela cerveja. Obrigado-murmurou, envergonhado.

-Ah, mas vocês já vão?- perguntou o homem, debochado- fiquem mais um pouco, nunca recebemos casais tão apaixonados por aqui...

-Cale a boca!- berrou Sirius, com ódio. Afinal, aquele idiota não tinha o direito de rir na cara dele- Aqui está o dinheiro, eu dispenso sugestões.

E deixando o homem perplexo atrás daquele balcão, Sirius dirigiu-se até Remo, que parecia totalmente apavorado e envergonhado com a situação, pois estava muito vermelho.

-Vamos...-balbuciou para o amigo, puxando-o pelo braço, e Remo acompanhou-o para fora do bar.

-Ei!- ainda puderam ouvir um dos clientes gritar- os pombinhos deviam pagar por me fazerem perder a fome depois dessa cena!

Os dois saíram rapidamente pela porta e ganharam a estrada de terra. Remo ofegava e tinha o olhar fixo, passando a impressão de não saber o que fazer nem onde enfiar a cara.

-Ei, está tudo bem- disse Sirius passando um braço pelo ombro de Remo enquanto caminhavam em direção ao centro do povoado- nunca mais vamos ver aquelas pessoas mesmo!

Remo olhou para Sirius e sorriu irônicamente, como se o amigo não entendesse o que tinha acontecido naquele bar.

-Sirius, isso não é comum- disse ele em voz baixa, mas em tom de quem passa um sermão- nós nos beijamos- e acrescentou com um olhar confuso- e nós somos meninos!

Sirius continuava a andar, feliz demais para se preocupar com o que os outros podiam pensar. Deu de ombros e falou, descontraído:

-Não me importo. Não gosto de beijos de garotas. Gosto do _seu_ beijo. Gosto de _você_.

Segurou Remo pelo braço após dizer aquilo e tentou dar-lhe outro beijo, mas este esquivou-se e censurou o amigo, mesmo contendo um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

-Estamos muito perto da cidade. Alguém pode nos ver. É sério, Almofadinhas- acrescentou ao ver Sirius rindo-se.

-Tudo bem, Aluado- disse Sirius por fim, sorrindo ainda mais - se o problema é um lugar onde não possam nos ver eu sei exatamente aonde podemos ir.

_Continua..._

**É isso, povo. Eu sei que pode conter uns excessos de romantismo, mas infelizmente é assim que eu imagino esses dois Marotos...aliás, se existirem mais clichês, são todos frutos de minha mente clichezística doentia... XD**

**Sorry 'bout that:s**


End file.
